1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to audio processing, and more particularly to methods and systems for restoration of noise-reduced speech.
2. Description of Related Art
Various electronic devices that capture and store video and audio signals may use acoustic noise reduction techniques to improve the quality of the stored audio signals. Noise reduction may improve audio quality in electronic devices (e.g., communication devices, mobile telephones, and video cameras) which convert analog data streams to digital audio data streams for transmission over communication networks.
An electronic device receiving an audio signal through a microphone may attempt to distinguish between desired and undesired audio signals. To this end, the electronic device may employ various noise reduction techniques. However, conventional noise reduction systems may over-attenuate or even completely eliminate valuable portions of speech buried in excessive noise, such that no or poor speech signal is generated.